


The Devil Wears Louis Vuitton Belts

by lonelyst8r



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Sehun is a Little Shit, Smut, So is Jongin though, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyst8r/pseuds/lonelyst8r
Summary: Sehun may be an asshole. But he's one sexy asshole.(AKA the Enemies-to-Lovers Model AU Sekai PWP I wrote on a whim)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	The Devil Wears Louis Vuitton Belts

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. HAHA. This is basically just 3k of model AU! Sekai PWP I wrote on a whim. It kind of just popped into my head so I was like...I gotta write this because I've been dying to write a model AU fic and I never got around to writing a full-fledged fic, so I consider this more of a taste test if anything because I will probably not get to that anytime soon. But I kinda felt like posting because who doesn't like some good Enemies-to-Lovers TM smut? Just to clear things up this is like post-fashion-show, Jongin and Sehun share the same dressing room, and it's like an established "enemies-with-benefits" type of relationship. Also I hope you get the ending HAHA. I tried not to make it super ~explicit~ what I was getting at...That is all. Anyways :] Happy reading!
> 
> PS ;) I hope you catch the hand job pun I made. May it not have been in vain.

“Nice job today, Oh,” says Jongin, throwing a light slap on Sehun’s butt for good measure. Sehun can feel his ears burn with ire at the sound of Jongin's voice, it's instant, can practically taste the snark in his tone, sense the weird half-lidded gaze he always throws at Sehun, and worst of all - he can feel the prickly feeling blooming on his asscheek where Jongin had slapped him. Today has already been a pretty shitty day - what with his personal assistant bringing him a latte with soy milk - resulting in itchy hives that he panicked about for two hours before then switching wardrobes with Chanyeol. He so badly doesn’t want to relent, but there’s something about Jongin that is just so _fucking_ infuriating. He hardens his jaws and takes in a long, drawn-out breath before turning around. 

“Don’t think I can say the same for you, Kim,” he curls his lips up into an amicable smile, but the amusement doesn’t reach his eyes. “Do better,”

“Oh yeah?” Jongin smirks, peeling himself off of the wall to attach himself to Sehun instead, his arm laying heavy on Sehun’s shoulders. “What can I do better then?” he whispers, hot breath against the nape of Sehun’s neck. Rage threatens to well up, overwhelm and overcome him if Jongin doesn’t stop, but he manages to collect himself, shrugging off Jongin’s arm as he wills the burning fury in his chest to simmer down.

“First of all,” he begins, looking Jongin up and down. “Your hips were too stiff,” he says, fingers sliding down to Jongin’s thigh, it lingers a moment too long. “And your…” he trails off, bringing his fingers to “...expressions,” his index finger curling slightly around Jongin’s jawline. “...were a bit,” he leans in. “... _lackluster_ ,” he whispers, voice grainy as he keeps his eyes focused on Jongin’s.

“Mmm,” Jongin hums, a teasing twinkle from under his thick lashes. “I was wondering if you could help me do something about that then,”

Sehun backs away, narrowing his eyes. “And what would I get in return? You seem to be forgetting something,” he snorts.

Jongin quirks a brow, grinning slyly at Sehun. “I don’t think I could forget anything when it comes to you. Not with that pretty face,” he remarks, tone light. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. What a dumbass. “I suppose you thought wrong then,” he purses his lips and reaches for his coat, conveniently located on the table Jongin is standing in front of.

He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, sending a devilish smirk Sehun’s way. Sehun, as always, is resistant to his charms. “Not yet,” he says, fingers tight around Sehun’s wrist. 

“Kim,” Sehun grits out. “Stop fucking toying around and just let me grab my coat,”

“Hmm,” Jongin muses. “No. I don’t think I will,” he gets close - real close - to Sehun’s face. “There’s something you have to give me first,” he glances down for the briefest moment, then refocuses his gaze on Sehun’s eyes - but he sees nothing but Sehun’s wrath looking him back in the face. 

“It’s _my_ coat,” Sehun retorts, shaking off Jongin’s grip just as Jongin closes up the space between Sehun’s hand and his coat. There’s barely two fingers’ worth of space between them.

“Oh come on Oh,” he pouts, furrowing his brows, wearing the most eager expression he can. It’s all just for show anyways, and Jongin’s a born performer. “Just this once,” 

Sehun snorts, Jongin’s _“Just this once”_ s have definitely happened more than just once. Huffing out an exasperated sigh, he leans in even closer. “Beg for it,” he purrs.

Jongin hesitates for a moment, his blase - “I’m-hot-shit” - expression faltering. He swallows tentatively, curling his hand around the back of Sehun’s head. “Fuck me,” he breathes out, and the hesitation in his eyes is replaced by a dark, greedy gaze. 

“I said beg,” Sehun deadpans.

“Please,” he says shakily.

Sehun plunges downwards immediately as he crashes his lips onto Jongin’s. Jongin stumbles backwards, gripping onto the table, knees growing weak. Sehun nibbles softly at Jongin’s bottom lip, sucking and licking at the tender flesh. Jongin lets out a low groan, heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, lungs growing light. Sehun’s lips are always _so so_ nice, warm - and he always tastes like the mango lip balm he uses. Jongin wants to melt into the kiss, letting out an embarrassingly breathy moan as Sehun drags his lips elsewhere, pressing gentle kisses to Jongin’s jaw. He curses at himself inwardly, then brings his hands up to Sehun’s shoulders, fingers digging into the broad, firm muscle of his back. Sehun keeps his right hand on Jongin’s lithe waist, and his other hand on his neck, his touch light.

“You’re such a little bitch, you know that?” Sehun growls, lips attached to Jongin’s jaw.

“Well…” Jongin rasps, looking up at Sehun with a daring look in his eyes. “I can’t - ah!” an involuntary yelp escapes from his lips as Sehun palms his ass, grip tight and firm.

“How does it feel, huh?” he sneers. 

“Hurry up,” he mutters somberly, throwing his head into the crook of Sehun’s neck. 

Sehun tuts his tongue. “Impatient are we?”

“ _Hurry_ ,” Jongin grumbles, digging his nails into Sehun’s shoulders.

“Ah! That stings,” Sehun hisses, pinching Jongin’s waist, which elicits a sharp cry from him. “Piece of shit,” he mutters under his breath, despite the fact that he’s leaning in for another kiss. It’s less sweet, less careful this time - teeth clashing and slippery tongues. Jongin’s hands go flying, hands coursing through Sehun’s hair, hands brushing against Sehun’s jaw, hands aching to grip onto Sehun’s arms - _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun_ . He moves his hands - the ones that were resting on Jongin’s waist - and pulls out his blouse from under his jeans in a swift motion. Soon, his hot hands are creeping up Jongin’s belly, tracing the outline of his skin, tan flesh and all. A lewd moan lips loose from Jongin’s bitten slips, covered in saliva, red and puffy from Sehun’s nibbling. He’s a masterpiece - as much as Sehun hates to admit it, and God does he hate it. But at least he gets to be the artist this time, and it’s the sight of _his_ work squirming around pathetically in his grip that makes him go wild, lunging in to suck on Jongin’s chest through his sheer blouse.

“Ah-ah fuck,” Jongin curses. “You’re gonna ruin t-the-” he barely chokes out before Sehun tears his blouse open, flimsy buttons falling to the floor with a slight rattle. “That was a custom piece, fuckface,” Jongin seethes, throwing his head back as grazes on his nipple, his hand reaching up to pinch and squeeze the other nipple. Sehun looks up at him for a moment, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Better come up with a good excuse then,” he smirks, bringing his hand down to Jongin’s cock and squeezing the outline of his hard-on a little _too_ hard.

He sucks in a sharp breath, biting his lip. “Christ Sehun, I said _fuck me_ , not _hurt me_ ,” he seethes. 

“What’s the difference?” he snickers, rising to his full height to capture Jongin’s lips in another kiss. He pushes fervently, hands roaming all around Jongin’s body, they skid past his stomach and go down, down, down until they reach the button of Jongin’s jeans. Jongin brings his shaking hands to his pants, fumbling with the zipper and button. After what feels like an eternity, his cock finally springs free from the painful constraints of his jeans, now tossed away into some corner of the dressing room.

“No underwear today, huh?” Sehun remarks. 

“Didn’t feel like it,” Jongin mutters, hoping desperately that there’s no blush resting on his cheeks to betray him. “Now hurry,”

“What’s the rush, _Kim_?” he whispers, sotto voce as he brings his hands to Jongin’s weeping cock, precum beading at the tip of the head. He places his thumb on the slit, grip achingly warm, hands calloused. Jongin lets out a strangled moan as Sehun presses hard. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” he leers. 

“I know. That’s why I’ve been fucking telling you to hurry,” Jongin bites, voice sharp as he grits his teeth together. He's trying his very hardest to not let another embarrassing moan escape from his lips. Yeah, sure, he _did_ beg Sehun to fuck him - but he would never let himself admit explicitly that he _likes_ it. That would be a mortifying blow to Jongin’s dignity.

Sehun only shrugs, getting back to the main issue at hand. “You have lube?”

Jongin nods hastily. “It’s in ah - fuck,” he hisses as Sehun pumps up and down at an achingly slow pace. It feels so fucking _good._ “Can’t you hold on for a second?”

“I thought you wanted me to hurry up?” he grins cattily.

Jongin chooses to ignore him instead, annoying shithead. “It’s in my back pocket,” he manages to squeeze out. Sehun crouches down and fishes out a small packet of lube from Jongin’s pants, tearing it open and squeezing out a generous amount on his hand. “Don’t use it all,” Jongin whines. 

“I never do. You should know best, shouldn’t you?” he raises a brow, a curious gleam flashing in his eyes. 

Jongin throws him a sharp look. “Hurry,” he repeats. 

Sehun thins out his lips as he stares intently at Jongin, twisting his wrist as he slides up and down, keeping his grip on Jongin’s dick firm. He stares, as Jongin gasps helplessly, nearly keeling over from the pleasure. “Your wish is my command, your highness,” 

He lets out a choked moan as Sehun brings his finger back up to his nipples, warm fingers brushing over a warmer, flushed body. Suddenly Sehun ramps up the speed to a violent pose, Jongin’s knees buckle and he buries his face into Sehun’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Wait!” Jongin cries out. “I d-don’t...I d - hngh, ah!” he whimpers. “Not yet!” he shouts frantically. “I wanted you to fuck me,” he sends Sehun a sharp glare. 

“Geez,” Sehun laughs. “Okay then,” he unfastens his leather belt and drops it to the floor, the metal ‘LV’ logo clatters. He quickly sheds himself of his pants, cock rock hard against his abdomen. It’s practically throbbing at this point. Jongin swallows hungrily as he keeps his gaze focused on Sehun’s dick. His fingers prod gently at Jongin’s entrance, already slightly loose. Jongin gasps at the foreign sensation.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “You fingered yourself earlier?”

“...Yeah,” Jongin mutters, turning his head away so he can avoid eye contact with Sehun. 

“Look at me,” Sehun says lowly, voice firm. His fingers dig into the base of Jongin’s jaw, keeping his hold tight. Jongin stares back, his gaze hard. “Cute,” he mutters, a sly grin dancing at the corners of his lips as he jabs his fingers in, causing Jongin to grip onto Sehun’s blouse, wrinkling the fabric. 

“F-fuck,” he pants out. 

“Look at you,” Sehun sneers. “So fucking sensitive,”

“Fuck yo - ah!” Jongin lets out a high-pitched whimper as Sehun rams his fingers in and out harshly. 

“What was that?” Sehun grins. 

“Fuck you,” Jongin grits out, voice trembling as he fights back a moan. 

“Mmm…” Sehun cocks his head, looking at Jongin for a long moment - long fingers still jammed up Jongin’s ass - as he lets his eyes wander all over Jongin’s body, the elegant, inward curve of his waist from the width of his shoulder, the vast expanses of golden skin stretched over taut muscle, and the legs that stretch on for miles and miles. The youthful arch of his brows, the plush bulge of his red lips. There’s a very good reason he’s _the_ Oh Sehun’s rival, after all. “That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Jongin gives him a pointed glare as Sehun retracts his fingers, pouring some more lube onto his hand before he places two fingers into Jongin’s hole, keeping his movements slow, making sure to press into Jongin’s walls. Jongin bites down hard on his lip, face scrunching up. He can feel it as Sehun’s fingers brush just over his prostate, barely reaching the sensitive bundle of nerves. He takes in a sharp, involuntary breath, throwing his head back and slapping his hand over his mouth. Sehun pries them off immediately.

“Don’t,” is all he says, the timbre of his voice gritty and commanding. Fuck. That was kind of hot.

Sehun continues thrusting his fingers in and out, keeping a consistent pace - not too fast and not too slow, it’s a sweet in-between - just right. But he always stops just shy of Jongin’s prostate, teasing him. 

“J-just-” Jongin starts, only to be cut off by a chaste kiss, the wet press of lips against lips is a welcome sensation, though, and he revels in it, tongue nudging into Sehun’s mouth almost shyly. Obscene, filthy, dirty. But even though Jongin is all beau monde, flashy runways, and the shutter of paparazzi cameras - there’s nothing he loves more than feeling so nasty, so raunchy. The press would have a field day if they found out. He knows - and that’s why he always finds himself fucking Sehun in bathrooms, dressing rooms, and dark, dirty corners where pretty things like them aren’t _supposed_ to venture.

“Patience,” Sehun replies softly, adding in a third finger. Jongin winces slightly at the stretch, tensing up before letting his shoulders fall again. “You’re doing so good,” he whispers, breath tickling Jongin’s ear. “Even though you’re still a shithead,” he adds.

“Jackass,” Jongin mutters under his breath. He lets out a low whine as Sehun keeps his fingers focused on Jongin’s sweet spot, rubbing with the slightest pressure. His pace is a little faster now, rougher, less controlled, but pleasure still courses through his veins, hot and energetic as he swallows down a sob. “P-please,” he whispers, voice crumbling as he feels himself turning into a helpless puddle of delicious sensation. _Fine_. Sehun wins this round. But _only_ this round (and well...every other round). 

Sehun finally slides his cock in, almost tentatively, as the tip of his hard cock teases against Jongin’s wet hole. Sehun groans lowly at the friction, brows furrowing and lips thinning out as he draws in a huge breath. Jongin moans wantonly at the electric sensation, toes curled, fingers digging into Sehun’s shoulder. He starts out slowly, rocking his cock inwards, and then drawing out slowly - as if teasing Jongin. He breathes out a string of curses, eyes clenched shut as he feels Sehun’s pulsating length rubbing along the inside of him. Jongin swallows, chest rising and falling in anticipation of each thrust.

“You feel so fucking good,” Sehun breathes out, head tilted back as he lets out a gravelly moan. Then he leans in, rough hands pushing away Jongin’s legs and gripping onto the curve of his waist instead. He moves his hands along the sides of Jongin’s torso, leaving behind trails of fire and burnt skin. Jongin bites his lip as each thrust grows deeper and harder, rutting his ass against Sehun’s cock. It’s always a weird feeling - one that he fucking hates and loves - how he always feels so full, so safe, so damn _pliant_ when Sehun fills him up with his cock. His head spins, satisfaction and pleasure pulsating throughout his body with every move Sehun makes, cock rubbing up against Jongin’s tight walls. He holds his breath, face twisted into a tortured grimace as Sehun hits his prostate and lube comes trickling out, warm and wet against Sehun’s cock. Sehun lets out yet another moan as the sound of skin slapping against skin, Jongin’s short breaths, and lube squelching rings through the air. 

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Jongin curses under his breath, clenching his hole around Sehun’s cock. Sehun let out a hiss.

“You like it there?” he teases, a sly smirk playing along his lips. He grinds against the spot until Jongin loses all resolve and lets out a cry, tears streaming down his face in pathetic, but oh-so-wonderful pleasure. Asshole. He fucking hates Sehun. So much. 

Sehun quickens the pace, lips brushing past Jongin’s neck. He pauses for a moment before peppering Jongin’s skin with feathery kisses, along his neck, along his chest, his collarbones. It’s an unspoken rule - no hickies. Jongin throws his arms around Sehun, fingernails digging harshly into his blouse. “So pretty,” he whispers, voice rough in Jongin’s ear. “So pretty for me,” he continues, licking along his neck, causing Jongin to gasp.

“P-please Sehun,” Jongin sobs. “Harder,” he cries. Sehun relents, nailing in each thrust with vigor. With a harsh hand, Sehun grabs onto Jongin’s neglected cock, rubbing at the tip of it once more, pumping the shaft and moving his hand downwards and up, twisting his wrist left and right. Jongin lets out a shaky cry this time, sinking into the feeling. He is drowning in an ocean of Sehun, but he loves it - aches for it, even if his dignity would not let him admit that. Ever. He would probably rather die than ever admit that.

“You know what the tabloids say?” he growls, pinning his hips to Jongin’s in an especially forceful thrust. Jongin lets out a strangled moan, bottom lip stretched over his top lip, eyes scrunched shut. “They say…” he pants. “...your presence…” another pant. “...commands respect,” he lets out a breathy laugh. Bastard. “But what if they knew,” he presses his tongue flat against Jongin’s nipple, grinning wickedly. “...that you get fucked like a little bitch,” he sucks, _hard,_ hand still working on Jongin’s dick even as he continues thrusting into Jongin, his pace slightly erratic. It’s in moments like these that Jongin hates how well Sehun knows his body. A pitiable cry slips past his lips uninvited. “By _me_ , of all people?” he chuckles briefly, tone all too condescending. God does Jongin hate Sehun. So much. 

“Y-you’re th - ah,” he bites on his bottom lip, tears slipping past his doe-like lashes. 

“I’m the one who?” Sehun sneers, voice surprisingly steady even as he continues ramming into Jongin. “You’re the one who begged, Jongin,” he says sing-song. Son of a bitch. What a fucking shitbag. A sexy shitbag, undeniably, but still the biggest shitbag Jongin has ever known. 

“Y-you’re such a-” he gasps as Sehun thrusts _hard_ into his prostate. He feels the beginnings of an orgasm building up and as Sehun continues on and on and on and _on_ , and as warm, buzzing pleasure builds up in his gut, he never finishes the sentence, and instead, lets out a shuddering wail as he grips hard onto Sehun’s shoulder, burying his face into his shirt, tears leaving behind grey marks in the white fabric. Cum spurts out from his cock and onto his belly, hot and gooey. His chest heaves up and down, eyes shut as Sehun continues rocking his hips back and forth, his grip on Jongin’s waist firm as Jongin hisses. His hole still sensitive, but Sehun is determined to finish. A few more lazy rocks of the hip and he’s drawing his cock out, biting back a shaky moan as he spills onto Jongin’s stomach. 

“You good?” he asks after a few moments of silence, mostly filled up by the sounds of heaving breathing and gentle fingers running along bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Jongin nods weakly. “Um. Thanks for asking,” he replies lamely. “Are...you?”

Sehun snorts. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Asshole,” (So he _does_ end up finishing the sentence)

-

“Dude, what the fuck did you do to my coat?” Chanyeol bellows.

**Author's Note:**

> Plugging myself [here](https://twitter.com/lonelyst8r) (my Twitter) and [here](https://curiouscat.me/lonelyst8r) (CuriousCat) :D Let's scream about Sekai together <3 Or you can ask me questions about my fics! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated ^^


End file.
